Chapter 1: Welcome to Transylvania
by Arasz
Summary: This is a bellarke/ Van Helsing au. Bellamy Blake is hired to kill monsters all over the world, but what leads him to Transylvania where he meets a young vengeful Clarke. Rated M for future content. I do not own any of the characters or van helsing. Enjoy :)


Chapter 1: Welcome to Transylvania

It was a cold and dreary night when the townsfolk of Transylvania stormed through the town and set out for Dr. Green's castle with their torches, and pitch forks ready to knock down the castle doors. The lightening was fierce and the farther up the mountain they got the easier you could see something that looked like a table raised up into the sky. Looking at it gave you a feeling of fright and dread because whatever that was it wasn't something welcoming.

Screams were heard from the castle as the townsfolk were now standing outside the castle doors pounding and demanding to be let inside where a frantic Dr and his new creation could be found. He couldn't believe it, he actually did it. Everyone told him he was mad and that he would never be able to accomplish it but he would prove them wrong and he did. Just as he was celebrating pounding and chanting was coming from outside as he made way to the window to look. All of the town's folk was outside with torches and a cut down tree trying to break in.

Frantically turning around to figure out his escape he was greeted by a figure.

"Now where do you think you're going now, Monty?"

"To find a way out of here." Monty went around Murphy to start to pack whatever he saw first and as much as he could fit into his large bag. How could he pick only a couple valuable things? The castle room was aligned with machines, chemicals and spell books. He grabbed as many books and beakers as he could and of course he wouldn't forget his newest creation.

"And where exactly do you think you would go? No town will accept someone like you. Digging up the dead to use in your experiments." He said in a mocking laughter

"What are you saying?"

"You won't be leaving. I brought you here for a reason and I'm not yet done with you."

Monty stood there confused wondering what had led him to this. Making deals with the king of the night, when did he come so low? He needed the lab, it had everything to create all things he wanted to, but of course making deals with someone like murphy it always came with a price. This price was going to be big.

Outside the pounding grew louder and louder the door ready to pop of its hinges one more big push and the door was down along with hundreds of people storming inside and up the winding staircase leading to the laboratory.

"I would never help you with such evil." Monty yelled now panicking. They were getting closer and he was running out of time.

"You?" Murphy laughed "Who said anything about needing you? I need him." He pointed to the monster lying on the metal table.

"No! Never! I will not let you use him for your own advantage." Monty turned around to see a sword resting above the fire place. In one quick move the sword was in his hand and he was turning around to stick it through Murphy's chest, but he only laughed mocking him more. Monty grew angrier.

"You think that you can kill me? Nothing but a simple mortal. You can't kill something that's already dead."

In one swift motion Murphy was holding Monty by his throat before digging in. That only enraged Greens monster. It freed itself from the chains and walked to the other side of the room and started yelling. Wells stood from the top of the balcony watching everything unfold. Murphy dropped Monty's body to the ground, turning around to be amazed at what he saw. Green's monster picked up a metal earn and through it as hard as he could throwing Murphy into the angry fire. Wells hurried down the stairs as fast as he could while Green picked up Monty and followed wells to an alternate exit. The sky was angry and the villagers were growing closer to the laboratory. Ahead was a mill where Green was already headed for.

Out of the fireplace walked Murphy. His skin was ash but starting to turn back into flesh. He transformed before flying out of the castle and calling for backup. One of the villagers looked over to the mill and pointed alerting everyone where the monster was heading toward. Everyone was now rushing toward the old mill. Green's monster entered it and climber the stairs to the top, Wells staying back watching everything unfold. Murphy appeared with his three brides and the villagers now approaching.

"Look what you've done!" He yelled "You hurt my father!"

The villagers were horrified at the sight in front of them. The closest ones to the mill threw there torched at it lighting the place up. The flames grew hungrier as more and more threw there torches at the mill causes it to collapse in a blaze.

Paris: One Year Later

Wanted: Bellamy Blake written on a sign with a picture of his face. That's the best they can do he thought. Bellamy tore it down and folded it placing it in one of his jacket pockets. There was faint screams in the distance and with that Bellamy was running down the steps of the church and of the bridge to where a women lay on the cold brick floor. She had garlic wrapped around her neck and an old cigar lying next to her. Bellamy checked for a pulse even though he knew she was already dead by looking at her. The color of her skin was fading and the warmth that once would comfort people and bring a shade of pink to her cheeks was no longer there. Bellamy examined the cigar in his hand before looking over his left shoulder and then his right to see a figure climbing the church and entering it from the top. So this little bastard wanted to play did he?

Bellamy walked over to the church, opening a side door. It was dark and once you stepped inside a cold shiver ran up your spine. Most people wouldn't venture into a place like this but then again most people weren't Bellamy. He could hear a horrible laugh coming from upstairs along with heavy footsteps that suddenly stopped and it became quiet. Bellamy silently walked up the steps and entered the attic. Where was this son of a bitch hiding? He looked all around but only some trunks and old pews against the walls. He slowly stepped forward and was put to a halt when a face popped up in front of his smoking a cigar. That monster was hiding in the planks on the roof.

"You're a tad small aren't ya?"

"Is that so?" Bellamy said with a smirk "You're also on the smaller side compared to the other monsters I've put to rest."

"Modest aren't we?"

"I like to think so."

"You'll be easier to digest then."

He jumped down from the roof standing tall over Bellamy. Okay maybe he was a lot bigger than the monsters he's had to face before but damn it to hell he would not let him know.

"Dr. Hyde I know I didn't miss you back in London I never miss a shot." Bellamy said without a doubt in his mind.

"It's Jeckle now. You got me good." Atom lifted his arm revealing a hole right in the center of his bicep.

"I'm going to hate to have to do this, but you've left me with no choice. Killing twelve innocent people."

"What's the harm in that? It's easy and I'm always hungry." Atom was climbing though the planks toying with him before dropping behind him.

"I'm not in this mood for this, and you're long overdue."

With that Atom through him across the room, Bellamy pulled out his guns in midair and started shooting but he was too fast. Bellamy landed on the floor breaking two wooden pillars. Atom ran around the church attic laughing and he was just a blur. Bellamy walked out in front of the church bell and in the reflection was Atom coming straight for him. He pulled out two hand held mechanical saws and started them up turning around and slicing part of Atoms stomach.

The bell started chiming and Atom covered his ears.

"The bell! The bell!" He kept yelling

Bellamy slowly walked over to him and Atom took the bell off its stand and placed it over Bellamy. The sound of the saws being used was heard causing Atom to lift up the bell revealing a hole in the floor. What a dumbass Bellamy thought as he once again started up the saws with a surprised Atom looking up at him before he jumped down cutting off one of his arms.

Bellamy started laughing "I bet that sure does suck."

Atom ran at him and picked him up taking him to the roof.

"How is this for a place to die? Rather beautiful view wouldn't you say?"

"Not what I was thinking, but it could be a lot worse."

Atom through Bellamy off the building. As Bellamy was falling he pulled out his pulley and aiming it through Atoms stomach. Bellamy landed on the floor and started to pull Atom down but he had his foot keeping him up. As atom backed way he pulled on the string causing Bellamy to go back up through the air onto the roof. Only that caused Atom to go in the opposite direction through the church window from the inside. As Atom was flying through the sky rapidly growing closer to the floor he transformed back into his human form right before reaching the ground.

Bellamy stood from the roof watching and the villagers and law enforcement looked up to see him one of the officers yelling

"Bellamy Blake!"

Bellamy quickly ran out of the church and grabbed his horse that he had hidden and rode out of there as fast as he could.


End file.
